Most Likely to Succeed
by CrispyBaconbits
Summary: Troy gives Annie something that is long overdue. This a short oneshot that won't make much sense if you haven't seen "Heroic Origins" yet which was the most recent episode.


**A/N:** Wow, I haven't written Community fanfiction in a loooonng time haha. The reason for that is probably because I've been a little bit disappointed with this season so far, but the most recent episode made me have a change of heart - I really enjoyed it a lot. Also, after watching it an idea for a really short oneshot immediately popped into my head and I haven't been able to get it out since. R&R if you'd like; it's pretty short but sweet, and in my opinion, totally plausible.

* * *

The study group was in high spirits after Abed had brought Chang back to the frozen yogurt shop. Upon hearing Abed's explanation of why Chang was essential to bringing the group together, no one, not even Jeff, had even hesitated a little bit in welcoming him to the group. Sure, he was strange and still very much unstable, but Abed's whole origin story had concluded that _so were they. _In truth, they were just as crazy as Chang had ever been – he just always lacked subtlety.

"I've never seen anyone pretend to be someone they're not for so long," Jeff sounded vaguely impressed as Chang sat back down at the table with everyone's refilled fro-yo's. "I think I just believed you were Kevin eventually because I was tired of _not _believing it."

"Yeah, I think eventually I actually believed it myself. Really Chang-ed my whole mindset and couldn't Chang it back."

"Well I guess now I don't have to teach _Kevin _how to tie a proper knot," Annie smiled brightly.

"Actually, we should probably still put aside some time for that..."

The group all looked at Chang with their eyebrows quirked.

The former Changnesiac shrugged, "What? I like Velcro! Everyone knows that!"

Britta glanced over at her ex, who seemed to be thinking rather deeply about something, "Troy is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Troy's head snapped up, "Oh, no nothing. Say Abed, wanna go hit the movies and warn people about Evil Dead?"

Abed tilted his head to the side slightly, "Well, we could if you want to," a small grin formed on his face, "Or we could actually go see it. Most people expect horror movies to be pretty terrible already, plus the remake is supposedly just one big ad campaign for the importance of duct tape. Should be a pretty good watch."

Jeff shrugged, "I guess I'm down for a horror movie. As long as _someone_ doesn't get any ideas."

He shot a pointed glance at Chang who just pretended to be very interested in the ceiling.

"I guess I could hold off on studying for our final for tonight..." Annie smiled.

Abed nodded and stood up abruptly, "So it's decided then. I think there's another showing at 6:00, so we should get going. You coming, Shirley?"

She shook her head slowly as she gathered her purse, "I think I'm going to spend some time with Andre and my boys. This whole origin story has made me miss them..."

With that, the group said their goodbye's to Shirley and got ready to go get their tickets. As they were leaving, Troy nudged Annie slightly on the shoulder, prompting her to look at him expectantly.

"I think you might have forgotten something on the table there, Annie."

Troy then nonchalantly left to join the rest of the group who were making their way to the theater.

Annie made her way back to the table to see a small rectangular piece of paper. She hadn't remembered seeing it there before. Immediately she recognized the crude handwriting as Troy's.

_This is to certify that_

_**Annie Edison**_

_Has been recognized as being most likely to succeed from Riverside High School._

_...and the study group. _

_Legitimized by former award winner, Troy Barnes._

Annie felt her heart warm upon looking at the little piece of paper. She knew that Troy always felt bad about the night she OD'd on Adderall, but he had never really acknowledged it until now.

She stuffed the paper into her pocket and made a mental note to make a special place for it on her dresser back home. Annie then ran to catch up with her friends who were waiting in line for Evil Dead. She found Troy and casually linked her arm with his own.

He just smiled at her.


End file.
